


Spock's Wedding Day Blues

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Disappointed Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Nyota is marrying Scotty, and Spock is disappointed because it won't be a double wedding with him and McCoy as the other couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock tries not to let his sadness show.  
> 

The day room of the Enterprise had been converted into a lovely wedding chapel. 

Spock sighed. He’d thought this would be his wedding day, but McCoy had refused. Now Scotty would marry Nyota while Kirk read the vows and Spock watched.

The bride appeared wearing a huge hat over a bent head and McCoy’s baby blue Little Bo Peep dress. Spock blinked. Nyota had switched gowns? 

The bride stopped, pushed back the enveloping hat, and smiled.

“Well, Vulcan, do you want to do this, or what?”

Spock nearly tripped over his own feet.

But he made it to McCoy’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Esperata posted 'Wedding Belles' on April 10 about Spock and McCoy helping Nyota shop for a wedding dress. On April 11 I posted 'To The Beautiful Bride' in which the successful shoppers stop for refreshment. On April 12 I posted 'Make Me Feel Special' in which McCoy says his reluctance to marry is more than his failed marriages.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
